Misery Business
by MagicallyDeliciousRoxas
Summary: Roxas Strife has been suffering from bulimia for almost a year now, and the whole school either treats him cruelly or ignores him for it. His best friends include a pyro, a psychic, and a manically depressed girl. After a bad beat down and a trip to the hospital, Axel, the pyro starts to realize he's in love with Roxas just as they receive the news that he's going to die.
1. Chapter 1: This, is my life

I walked into school, passing by all the irritating children who mocked and laughed at me. It was the same thing everyday; Get up, Go to school, get beat up. I'd grown used to the abuse, so it didn't really hurt anymore, but I'd be lying if it still didn't bother me. I swallowed hard and walked to my locker, then entered the code; 12, 35, 01, nervously awaiting the arrival of Seifer and his petty friends. I absolutely hated all of them. But who could blame me? Actually, I'm sure a lot of people could.

"Well, Well, Well... If isn't chicken wuss? How was your weekend chicken wuss? Did you throw up again?" Seifer had smirked, and in an instant, I had been pushed to the ground and my arms and legs were being held down by Rai and Fuu; Seifer's-just-as-abusive-and-twice-as-annoying friends. I didn't even try struggling since I pretty much knew it was pointless. I didn't know which of them I hated most, but coming to a decision, I picked Seifer.

I didn't answer the imbeciles foul words, and displeased, Seifer got closer to my face, trying his best to intimidate me. The whole school had known about me for an entire five months, and everybody either ignored me or treated me cruelly. I had no idea why they did it, they just did. I had guessed that I had become everyone's main victim, even the people who got bullied themselves tortured me. And it was wrong.

"Aww, Chicken Wuss' not gonna answer is he? Then let me do the honors for you. Rai, Fuu, open his mouth." Seifer commanded his pathetic friends and they responded by prying open my mouth with their bare hands. I just laid there in fear, knowing exactly what Seifer was going to do.

Seifer stuck his fingers down my throat and tickled my uvula, laughing evilly as he did so. I gagged and let hot tears poor down my face as I felt the nausea course through his body. Everybody had become accustomed to the idea that they could just stick their fingers down my throat whenever they wanted, and I was 100 percent convinced that Seifer believed it the most. Rai and Fuu laughed and pointed, "Look! Chicken Wuss is about to throw up again. Aww boohoo, and he's crying too!~" they both high-fived Seifer and Seifer just smirked maliciously. All three of them stared down at me like they were proud of the terrible act they'd committed, along with everyone else in the whole school, as I threw up the little bit of breakfast I was able to hold down right in the middle of the hallway.

This, was my life.


	2. Chapter 2: A Certain Redheaded Pyro

((A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while! I'm sorry I've been so busy lately! ~ I have TONS of this story written down in my journal, I just need to get it all into my document manager! Here's Chapter two! I hope you guys enjoy ;3 and leave a review! I like to know what you guys think!))

* * *

I laid there in the hallway, silently sobbing as everyone who passed by kicked me in the stomach. Pence, Hayner and even Olette had pummeled me at least once or twice. I expected it from Hayner, and definitely from Pence, but from Olette? The same girl who used to watch over me like I was her kid? I never would have expected it.

It was true that all three of them had once been what I considered "best friends" and then just decided to pick up and leave me behind in the dust, and they probably even forget who I even was. But I never would have expected the abuse from Olette. I knew, out of all people, she hadn't forgotten about me. I guess all fairy tales have to end, wether the ending be good or bad.

I felt pathetic just lying there, and not being able to do anything about it. I was too weak to do anything and I could barely even breathe. All I could do was let the tears roll down my cheeks and onto the cold hallway tile. Even passing by teachers ignored me. I supposed that all they cared about was getting their paycheck every two weeks. They didn't the time or the motivation to help me, especially when they weren't getting paid for it.

I'm gonna die here... Aren't I..? Those were the only words that kept ringing through my mind. I couldn't stop the thoughts, even if I wanted to. They were just... There.

As the late bell rang and everyone rushed off to class, I was forced to withstand a few more kicks to the stomach and throat. I couldn't even feel anymore. I was just... numb. It wasn't the first time it had happened. I think my body should have been used to it.

When I began to lose all hope and even my own consciousness, a certain red headed pyro appeared out of the shadows in the corners of my icy pleading eyes. I gave him a desperate look, but he already knew what I wanted him to do from my appearance. He kneeled beside me, and I could read just the slightest bit of anguish for me and hate for everyone else in those acid green eyes I had grown to love so much. I knew he was trying to hide it so I wouldn't worry so much.

He carefully picked me up and I let out a small, painful whimper before he began to whisper soothingly in my ear. My vision began to blur, and I knew it wasn't going to be very long before I completely lost my consciousness. I was trying so hard to stay conscious. He swiftly began to walk down the hall, towards the end of the school building where the exit was. I couldn't quite make out he was saying, but it was calming down and directing my attention away from the pain, even though i could still feel it.

"A-Axel..." I gasped out softly before latching onto him. I felt so safe in his arms. He hushed me and held me closer in his lanky, strong arms.

The last and only words I could make out coming from the pyro's nasty rally curved up lips were, "Hang in there kiddo... we're gonna get you back to the shore." And then, everything went completely black.


End file.
